Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic device and numerical controller for display of an application screen.
Related Art
A conventional numerical controller (CNC device) for controlling a machine tool includes an application for machining control and additionally, various applications such as a memo pad, a calculator, and a document viewer incorporated in consideration of convenience. These applications are started in response to an operator's instruction. A common method of starting an application is to select an icon placed on a home screen, for example. There has also been a known start-up method using what is called a stroke command. According to this method, a figure such as a character or a symbol is drawn on a screen to instruct start-up of an associated application (see Patent Document 1, for example).
Patent Document 1: Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, Publication No. 2010-055177